five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Freezeblade7997/FNaF World Roleplay REMAKE: Combined calamity start up
Hello there everyone! I have decided to remake the roleplay blog....admittedly an akward time to do so but....I hope that atleast this will be worth it. I got the characters ready and their weapons,class and element...attacks are your own choice...except for mine of course (and maybe some others.) TIER 1: Start off with, pretty weak at first but get better and better. Freezeblade7997 - Endoskeleton (Endy) - BlackAntol - Mystery Animatronic - Un-Invert Mickey Ice - Fire/Ice - Fire - Space - Lightning Dagger,bombs,gun. - Form changing Scythe. - Hammer - FNaF World Wiki - Knife Damage Dealer - Damage Dealer - Support - Tank - Berserker TIER 2: Pretty hard but effective at battle. ADTMP - Minecraft Hazard Coldboy Lewis KingGameChaner Time - Earth Illusion Air Tech Watch-whip - Diamond Pickaxe - Camera - Chain Hook - Code Tank - Area Control - All-Rounder - Status Dealer - Counter TIER 3: Very hard to find and powerful, beware. Antman - Cutie - Calim - ElloPuppet - Darkashadow Water - Light - Magic - Toxic - Darkness Lazer Sword - Photokinesis - Wand - Necromancy - Sword Area Control - Support - Counter - Statues Dealer - All-rounder Attack types: Melee: (infinite uses) The weakest of your attacks but effective if nothing else is in your arsenal (Damage: 5-20) Secondary: (6 uses) More reliable than melee but remember not to use it too much due to uses. (Damage: 15-35) Spell: (3 uses) Powerful attacks that limit in uses, these are 2 attacks of your element type. (Damage: 40-66) MEGA: At low health, you can activate this mode to buff your team, debuff enemies or do chaos. (Damage: 70-120) Example: FREEZEBLADE7997 Melee: Dagger slice (Walks up to an enemy and slices them, ignores defences) infi-use Secondary: Cryo bomb toss 3 uses. (Throws an ice bomb at an enemy and freezes them for a few turns) Secondary: Travelling Mist 3 uses. (Turns into mist and allows the team to escape a battle.) Spell 1: Zero-Degree shot (Fires an high-velocity Icile that does high pierce damage, ignores special defenses) 1 use. Spell 2: Hail Howl 1 Use. (Howls at the moon and lets hail rain down, doing moderate area damage.) Spell 3: Blizzard Breath (releases an humongous stream of cold wind that, no matter what always freezes the enemy, making them unable to attack for some time) 1 use. MEGA: Cold-Blooded (Turns into an ferocious beast that tears through enemies lines with ease, lowers defenses for a massive damage boost.) My character has the lowest health of all characters and is extremely weak against fire...so be careful, so Freeze is sorta like a glass canon. Freeze is very good at taking down armored enemies and tanks. HP: 33 (You can`t go any further than 50 at the beggining!) Phew....man this took time to make but I just want to say that you guys can also create your own characters, attacks, weaknesses and strengths, so....have fun! You can 1 attack for melee, 2 for secondary and 3 attacks for the spell choice and 1 for MEGA. I also want to ask to make sure that you work on your own character, as I might start in a few weeks or somethin I dunno. I`ll put this on a forum. (Freezeblade productions does not condomn brain explosions, or any other things :P ) Category:Blog posts